Dragon Nocturno
by Asuka de Black
Summary: Hitomi esta molesta pero no puede evitar reaccionar como cuando joven, Varie pide informacion sobre la profecia en el pueblo de los elfos uso kwenya real para la lengua de los elfos ,Varie esta preocupada, que es ese sentimiento que la embarga?
1. prologo

Dragón Nocturno  
Por: Asuka de Black  
  
Prologo  
  
Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro , solo para divertirme un rato en mi tiempo de ocio y en el que las clases de mate me aburren ^.^ todos los derechos son de los autores  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Hitomi Kanzaki , La chica de la luna fantasma , enamorada de Van Slanzar de Fanel ....... O al menos eso creía .  
  
En realidad Soy Hitomi Kanzaki.. chica de 21 años de edad, que regreso hace 6 años de Gaea, el lugar de procedencia de mi amor juvenil , tiempo perdido ..Cuando regrese de Gaea me di cuenta de muchas cosas y he pasado por otras tantas...  
  
Por ejemplo , mi madre murió hace un par de años , atribuyendo a una cosa que cambio mi vida en cuestión , estudie medicina y a mi corta edad me he convertido en una de las mejores Neurólogas del mundo .. o al menos eso dicen , aun que en realidad soy buena neuróloga por una razón.. cuando regrese de Gaea , adquirí una especie de poder sobre natural que aun no comprendo totalmente aun investigo que puede ser .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki , Mujer , Neurocirujana , de 21 años , después de lo que ha pasado en su vida la Dra. Kanzaki se ha vuelto una mujer Fría... sonriente pero Invariablemente Fría.  
  
Conocida como Hitomi por pocos.. y como la Dra. Kanzaki por muchos , sobre su vida? Poco se sabe, entregada a sus estudios de Neurología, olvidando por completo el Atletismo, Sin familiares conocidos, solo una Madre fallecida a causa de un Derrame Cerebral después de una operación a causa de un tumor, lo que la orillo a dejar la pediatría para enfocarse en la Neurología.  
  
Sin ningún amor conocido.. ¿ Que, que paso con el amor de la luna fantasma? .... Sencillo , solo fue un simple amor juvenil y veraniego , o eso asegura la Dra. Kanzaki , ya que también asegura que nunca lo amo. Ni le interesa Amar a ningún Hombre ya que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo...  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
En esos momentos , una chica de cabellera rubia oscura y recogidos gracias a una peineta negra con rosas de dicho color , descansaba en una silla en lo que parecía una cafetería , con un cigarrillo en una mano y un café en la otra , llevaba una bata blanca aun que con algunas manchas de café en ella , llevaba un estetoscopio en el cuello , mas aun así disfrutaba del café y del cigarrillo en mano - « Que horrible sabe » - pensó refiriéndose al café .  
  
-"Dra. Kanzaki" - escucho la rubia a sus espaldas  
  
-"¿Pasa algo Ryan? "- Pregunto la chica dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo y hablándole a un joven de cabellera negra y engominada peinada hacia atrás , tan oscura como la noche , ojos grises y Fríos,-"Y deja de decirme Dra. Kanzaki,..... En todo el hospital eres el único al que le permito decirme por mi nombre"-  
  
-"Sabes Hitomi , eso sonó ególatra"- Dijo el chico abrazando a Hitomi por la espalda mientras ésta apagaba su cigarrillo –"Hueles a tabaco.."-  
  
-"¿Querias que oliera a rosas?"- Dijo la chica fríamente - "acabo de apagar un cigarrillo Ryan, no esperes mucho...¿ a que viniste? "- Dijo tirando el vaso desechable al bote de basura que se encontraba a pocos metros frente a ella de un solo tiro  
  
-"Eres mala..." – susurro el joven – " A lo que vine... El Dr. Thomas te esta buscando Hitomi"- Dijo el chico respirando el aroma del cabello de Hitomi , el que pocos segundos , Ryan Barroque , le soltó dejando a relucir una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura  
  
-"Ahora que querrá?" – dijo la chica levantándose algo perezosamente - "Acabo de salir de el quirófano.. ¿ no me puede dejar descansar, para tomar un horrible y amargo café?"- Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño .  
  
Hitomi era esbelta , con una figura hermosa y apetecible bajo esa bata blanca y manchada , unos pechos redondos, y muy bien formados, con unas anchas caderas y hermosas curvas.  
  
-"Hey , Hitomi ", - volvio a gritar Ryan al ver que la chica se alejaba acomodándose de nuevo la larga cabellera – "Que buena operación te has echado hoy terminaste 3 horas antes de las que debías y el paciente quedó perfecto"-  
  
-"mi trabajo es perfecto Ryan"- dijo la chica fríamente de nuevo , pero al juzgar por la cara a del chico ya era algo normal en ella , mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del Director del Centro de traumatismos Neurológicos .  
  
-Mi vida seria perfecta si fuese siempre como hoy... he estado todo el día ocupada , una operación a un hombre que tuvo un derrame cerebral en su trabajo, y fue llevado de urgencia al hospital..he atendido incluso a un chico que fue atropellado... mm ¿ que mas hice?... a si.. me he estado haciendo cargo de victimas de accidentes.. casi ha tiempo completo – Pensó Hitomi mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta que estaba marcada con las letras 'Direccion general' y la abría mientras comenzaba adarce cuenta del dolor que le causaban sus pies ...- Estoy cansada..que bien se siente- volvió inmiscuirse con sus pensamientos  
  
-"Hola Dra. Kanzaki ¿ como se encuentra? , he oído que le fue muy bien en el quirófano ¨"– dijo una sonriente y pelirroja chica algo regordeta de ojos azules  
  
-"Así es, Stella, fue una buena operación" – dijo Hitomi sin siquiera sonreír –"Me han dicho que el Dr. Thomas me ha llamado"-  
  
-"Oh, es verdad , la esta esperando en su oficina "- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica  
  
Hitomi paso tranquilamente hacia la puerta de Roble que estaba alado de la chica pelirroja , observó el lugar , era una oficina algo rustica y muy parecida a todas si no fuese por que una de las paredes era una gigantesca pecera con algunos variadas especies de peces... una habitación muy oscura para el gusto de Hitomi aun que una lamparilla azul le daba un toque extraño y siniestro a ésta.  
  
-"Dra.Kanzaki "Saludo un hombre alto y muy delgado, canoso con algunas ojeras marcadas en sus caídos ojos..apuesto , aun que algo viejo .  
  
-"Dr.Thomas, me han dicho que me llamo ¿ Puedo saber la razón?"- Dijo la chica inmutable y tomando el asiento que el hombre le ofrecía  
  
-"Claro Dra. Kanzaki , como sabrá , es la Dra. Mas Joven que tenemos en el hospital y a decir verdad la mejor Dra. Que tenemos en este instituto, ha llegado al limite de que otros Hospitales han ofrecido una gran cantidad a este instituto para que usted vaya hacia ellos "- Dijo el hombre recargándose en un asiento de Piel negra  
  
-"Eso no explica la razón por la que estoy Aquí Director "- Dijo la chica  
ladeando un poco su cabeza  
  
-"Así es , la razón es que tendrá que ir a otro país a dar tutorías a los residentes de Europa , mejor dicho viaja hacia Italia , Roma, allí usted hará un seminario y con ese dinero ampliaremos mas las expectativas de este instituto , ¿ Me comprende cierto?"- El Dr. Thomas ya no la veía a los ojos, se encontraba girado hacia la pecera que estaba tras el .  
  
-"Claro , ¿ cuando parto?" – Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces  
  
-"Quiere decir que acepta?"- el Dr. Thomas se dio la vuelta algo bruscamente tan bruscamente que Hitomi podría estar segura que se lastimo el cuello al hacerlo  
  
-"Claro , cualquier cosa para el mejoramiento de el Centro" – Dijo levantándose –"no se preocupe ¿ con quien debo de comunicarme antes de partir?" – Hitomi se dio la vuelta dándose pasos firmes hacia la puerta  
  
"Con el Dr. Morris , Jefe de residentes"- El Dr. Thomas se levanto y la observo contento por dentro , aun que algo le decía que la Dra. Kanzaki era demasiado fría para su dulce rostro  
  
-"Me parece bien , mi turno ha terminado , regresare a casa "– Dijo la chica quitándose el estetoscopio y saliendo de la oficina de su jefe .  
  
Minutos mas tarde , Hitomi viajaba en un Jaguar Verde oscuro , se lo había comprado con algo de trabajo , pero al fin era suyo el auto de sus sueños, hacia calor así que la ventana estaba abierta , pero la capota cerrada , arremolinándole el largo cabello con el aire. Llevaba una blusa negra, de manga larga algo escotada dejando ver un poco sus pechos y una cruz de plata que portaba en el cuello , la blusa era ombliguera y tenia algo que pocos lo pensarían de ella una perforación con un arete en forma de pluma negra , unos pantalones verde militar , algo cómodo ya que iba camino a su casa.  
  
-"Que día tan tranquilo..." Dijo la chica hablando antes de tiempo , por que algo la cegó de repente obligándola a frenar rápidamente .-"Que demonios!!?"-Grito Hitomi al ver que había arrollado algo , se bajo de el Jaguar a toda velocidad y busco a ese algo , ya era muy noche , eran aproximadamente las 3 am así que ningún auto circulaba , y mucho menos personas ¿ que demonios había pasado?  
  
Camino hacia un bulto que vio en el suelo , tomo una pequeña lamparilla que llevaba en el pantalón y observo algo que la dejo muda...  
  
Una hermosa chica de cabellos Negros y ondulados , piel blanquecina ojos rasgados con algo que parecía traje de guerrera, ( si han visto Xena así es traje ), su cabello era realmente largo recogido en una coleta alta , pero lo que había dejado a Hitomi con la boca abierta era un par de hermosas Alas blancas extendidas por el suelo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-+  
  
Continuara:  
  
Ok se que no es bueno y que le he cambiado mucho el carácter a Hitomi , pero ya iré diciendo sus razones para cambiar y quien es la misteriosa chica que atropello , esto es el prologo , aun no desenlace bien la historia pero en el siguiente capitulo explicare mas , y de paso cual es el misterioso poder que Hitomi tiene  
  
Y no!!! AMANTES DEL HIMTOMI / VAN!! Ese amor regresara ¡! No se preocupen ^-^ jejejejjeje  
  
Pliiis dejad Review para saber si continuo con esta historia!!!!!!! O de menos para criticarme jajajjajaja  
  
Por cierto , la historia principal la he sacado de un libro llamado La hora de las brujas, de allí saque mas o menos el comportamiento de Hitomi asi que esta historia también le pertenece a una de mis dos escritoras favoritas Anne Rice . 


	2. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


	3. Chap1:Un angel o un demonio?

Dragón Nocturno

_Por Asuka de Black_

_**Chap2: Un Ángel o un demonio?**_

El sol apenas marcaba el ocaso desde hacia unos cuantos minutos, su amarillenta luz matizaba las montañas que rodeaban aquella ciudad llena de gente tranquila que marchaba con lentitud hacia sus respectivos hogares

En esa misma ciudad, no muy lejos del centro de ella, en un hermoso y gran jardín lleno de rosas, rosas de todos los colores existentes, inclusive el color negro entre ellas, se encontraba un apuesto joven que observaba Melancólicamente los rojizos matices que el sol le daba a aquellas plantas.

El Joven tenía un porte elegante , mas aun así algo rebelde, su cabellera negra caía hasta por debajo de sus hombros aun que de una manera algo desordenada con un toque infantil , llevaba una camisa blanca con un cuello alto , aun que sin mangas , marcando sus bien formados bíceps, un cuerpo delgado , pero fornido , y unos brazos perfectamente bien marcados , un pantalón negro , que le quedaba flojo , pero bien ajustado de la parte de arriba , dejando ver bien la forma de su trasero _((no pude evitarlo me encanta van ｡! XD))_ , como una especie de falda llevaba lo que parecía el resto del traje completo que debía llevar puesto , pero obviamente , no le gustaba llevarlo puesto, en el cuello llevaba un pendiente de color rozado y pequeño , a un costado de su cintura , llevaba una gran y hermosa espada con el logotipo de Fanelia , aquel lugar en donde se encontraba el joven , llevaba un par de guantes de gruesa piel de color negro , uno pequeño , hasta su muñeca , el de la mano izquierda para ser exactos, y el guante derecho, largo hasta el codo pero sobre el llevaba una cubierta de metal del mismo color haciéndolo ver mas tosco a aquel guante , lo que era un escudo.

Aquel joven tomo con tranquilidad una flor de color dorado, teniendo cuidado con las espinas y con unas diminutas tijeras que saco de un pequeño saco de color tinto de terciopelo que se encontraba amarrado en su cintura, la corto al igual que aquellas espinas y la observó con melancolía , para después levantar la vista hacia aquellas dos lunas que se podan observar tanto en la noche como en el día , una pequeña , de color grisáceo y una mas grande con colores azules y tonos café - "hitomi".-… susurró , si , aquel era el nombre de la mujer que a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado , seguía amando , ese lugar donde habitaba , llamado , La Luna Fantasma .

Una bella joven con orejas de gato, lo observaba desde un arco de enredaderas con su gatuna y perspicaz mirada , tenia cabellera rosada hasta los hombros con puntas negras , tenía un cuerpo envidiable , llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo , pero elegante , sobre su aterciopelada piel , el vestido era de tirantes pero con un par de abiertas en cada costado desde poco debajo de el inicio de sus caderas dejando ver su estilizada y delgada pierna , en los brazos llevaba muchos adornos , en el derecho muchas pulseras que tintineaban con su caminar, , y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un dragón de oro enroscado en la parte alta de su brazo , llevaba puestos unos zapatos de piel de color hueso , en el izquierdo una zapatilla sencilla de piel , pero dejando caer unas pulseras que tintineaban a su caminar al igual que las de su brazo derecho , y en el izquierdo su zapatilla tenia unos listones que le enrollaban toda la pierna hasta poco arriba de su rodilla y por un pequeño agujero de su vestido salía una aterciopelada y peluda cola morena , era realmente hermosa .

La joven felina, camino hacia el pensativo chico moviéndose con una agilidad impresionante a pesar de que solo iba caminando con naturalidad , y la agilidad se notaba pues no hacían ruido sus pulseras pues caminaba como su flotara y le cubrió sutilmente los ojos al chico

-"Van sama, de nuevo piensa en ella ¿no es así?" Susurro la chica en el oído de Van

"así es Merle... no puedo evitarlo "dijo Van con una sonrisa y dándose la media vuelta para quedar frente su compañera y darle un beso en la frente, pues no era mas alta que el y le ofreció con ternura la flor que llevaba en su mano

"ni crea que me convencerá, sigo enfadada con usted, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que los reyes de Astouria ya hayan llegado y usted siga en semejantes fachas?" le reprimió al joven jalándole con suavidad la oreja como si de un pequeño niño malcriado se tratara

"pero no son fachas Merle, así me gusta vestir" dijo el chico sacando la lengua y dando un giro que la felina no se espero y la cargo en sus brazos

"Van sama, debe arreglarse ya están aquí los reyes" rió un momento para darle un suave jalón de orejas

"merle, si sigues jalándome las orejas terminare como elefante" rió el chico y la bajo con sutileza

"Deje de pensar en ella Van sama…"susurro la chica un poco mas seria al ser bajada a tierra firme

"…No puedo Merle…, en verdad lo he intentado… pero simplemente no puedo" dijo el chico abrazando a su felina compañera de de toda la vida abrazándola por la espalda la cual observaba la luna fantasma seguida de el Rey de Fanelia.

"¿y por que no ha ido por ella?" susurro la chica apartando la vista de la Luna Fantasma , para fijarla en la rosa que el joven le había dado

"…Ella me prometió venir…y la espero desde el último día que nos vimos, no supe nunca si hablo con su madre o que habrá pasado…solo se que no debo ir yo.., Además no solo he pensado en eso" suspiro y se recargo en el hombro de la felina chica y cerro los ojos , y le llego de sorpresa un olor dulzón de la aterciopelada piel de la chica que lo embriago unos instantes para después suspirar

"¿Habla de la Ryujin que entro al castillo cierto?" dijo Merle sintiendo un leve escalofrío al sentir que Van suspiraba en su cuello

"así es… yo pensé que yo era el….."

"último, yo pensé que Van era el último "susurro Hitomi al ver a la chica en el suelo con las alas extendidas, "hitomi que tanto murmuras checa a la chica!" se reprendió a si misma agachándose frente la joven para poner las yemas de sus dedos en el cuello de la chica , pero la mente de hitomi comenzó a divagar

Hitomi se encontraba en un lugar que ella no conocía, una especie de bosque

"estoy en una ilusión…" susurro quedito, y se dio cuenta que pronto a sus alrededores aparecía gente desconocida para Hitomi, todas esas personas tenían la piel tan blanca como la leche , con facciones realmente hermosas inclusive los chicos parecían andróginos , demasiado..Hermosos , no había otra palabra para hitomi que fuese adecuada para describirles, con rubias y largas cabelleras, pero había algo que hitomi nunca había visto en alguien mas , unas orejas como de humano…Pero puntiagudas, toda esa gente se encontraba alegre , parecía que celebraban algo en especial estaban haciendo una especie de danza extraña alrededor de un fuego de color Azul , con toques violetas , pero pronto algo sucedió , Hitomi se vio envuelta en llamas , se escucharon gritos de Pánico y terror , aquellos hermosos seres corrían despavoridos Hitomi se cubrió instintivamente el rostro con los brazos, pero vio que el fuego no le hacia nada, y cuando enfoco su mirada en el fuego descubriendo que una figura salía de ella.

Una joven de piel color Azul oscuro caminaba hacia ella, pero Hitomi se asusto por un motivo, la chica le miraba fijamente a los ojos, llevaba el cabello agarrado con muchos listones negros, una tela de color aqua le cubría un pecho, dejando el otro a la vista, con un oscuro pezón, tenía una especie de taparrabo, y en su pierna derecha tenía muchas pulseras de color plata con extraños grabados

"dragón..." susurro la chica

"¿Qué…? ¿Puedes verme?..."Pregunto confundida Hitomi al ver que la chica se le acercaba,

"dragón…"repitió acercándosele sorpresivamente a Hitomi para plantarle un beso en los labios y poniendo intrusamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Hitomi la cual puso cara de asustada y dio un paso hacia atrás , pero sintió que algo la jalaba fuera de ese lugar. Pero oyó claramente la voz de la chica "Dragón… pronto nos encontraremos…"

Hitomi abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba recostada sobre la chica y se sentó sobre sus piernas... "¿eso fue, un sueño…o una ilusión?... Hitomi llevo sus manos a sus labios y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban húmedos

"Que demonios fue…" se pregunto y regreso a la realidad "Un momento… La Ryujin!" , movió bruscamente la cabeza hacia abajo y toco el cuello de la chica, si, como lo suponía, estaba muerta.

Hitomi coloco rápidamente sus manos en el pecho de la chica, en posición de hacer masajes cardiacos en su pecho, pero en cambio, cerro los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, imagino la sangre de la chica, sus venas, sus arterias, la sangre corriendo por su aorta su corazón palpitando.

En sus manos, la chica se movió y convulsiono, pero pronto su corazón comenzó a latir

Hitomi suspiro y se levanto, sacudiéndose el polvo que se le haba pegado y observó como la chica abría los ojos, también se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer tena unos ojos de un azul impresionante tan azul como el cielo del amanecer, pero aun así el rostro de Hitomi se encontraba sorprendentemente inmutable, a pesar de que había encontrado una ryujin y por que haba tenido otra visión demasiado real, tanto que le asustaba.

La joven se levanto de un salto observando a Hitomi la cual se encontraba mirándola de manera arrogante

"Veo que has despertado Ryujin, no tengo más motivos para quedarme en este lugar, debo ir a casa" Hitomi se levanto y se sacudió el polvo que ese le había pegado a su pantalón

La chica observó a Hitomi al observar como la llamaba, desapareció las alas que llevaba a su costado, mientras las plumas caían suavemente al piso inundando el lugar como pétalos de cerezos pero desapareciendo al contacto con un leve «plop» "Mi nombre es Varie" dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido "¿Y tú quien eres chica extraña?" Prosiguió

"mi nombre es Hitomi Kanzaki, Kanzaki, para ti "Dijo Hitomi seriamente, y llevando una mano a su cintura observando a la chica de una manera mas fría que nunca "¿Vienes de Gaea cierto?"

"Así que conoces mi planeta" dijo Varie con una media sonrisa "eso si es extraño, pues no veo que seas algo mas diferente a una chica común y corriente" dijo dando un rápido movimiento, sacando su espada de su espalda para ponerse en posicion de ataque colocando el frío filo de la espada a unos escasos centímetros del cuello de Hitomi

Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que Hitomi seguía tan inmutable como siempre, a pesar de que sentía el metal frío muy cerca de su delgado cuello "Vaya manera de agradecer que te he salvado la vida" Hitomi levanto una ceja y suspiro cansadamente "Si tu plan era asustarme, para tu desgracia es algo que no sucederá no estoy de humor para estupideces" dijo para comenzar a caminar al Jaguar

Varie estaba furiosa, pero solo sus azules ojos se vean furiosos pues su rostro estaba tranquilo, y al ver como Hitomi subía al carro camino decididamente y entro al Jaguar

"¿Que demonios haces disculpa? Bájate de mi carro "dijo Hitomi frunciendo el ceño si algo odiaba era que se subiesen a su Jaguar sin autorización, Adoraba ese auto

"Iré con tigo "dijo Varie Guardando la espada bajo el asiento tan inmutable como Hitomi "por cierto lindo Jaguar"

"¿Si eres de Gaea como es que conoces de automóviles?" –dijo la castaña levantando una ceja

"Sencillo, digamos que vengo demasiado seguido, a comprar víveres además me he empezado a acostumbrar a la vida de este lugar aunque prefiero la de Gaea"

"A ¿si? , ¿Y de donde sacas el dinero?" Hitomi encendió el auto sinceramente esa joven le agradaba, y era extraño pues ya hacia tiempo que nadie le agradaba aun que no le agradaba lo suficiente como para que esa chica le llamase por su nombre de pila, esa chica era extraña tenia algo que no poda explicar con palabras, a pesar de que la chica minutos antes estaba apunto de rebanarle en cuello en delgadas chuletas, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿que había sido lo de hace pocos minutos? , ¿Un sueño, o una ilusión? , lo que haya sido le fue perturbador

"Sencillo" la voz de Varie la saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear a verla se dio cuenta que Varie comenzaba a quitarse la pesada armadura de la parte de arriba, "lo robo por supuesto, las personas de la luna fantasma son demasiado débiles" dijo y coloco dicha armadura bajo el asiento

"eso no te da derecho, pero para ser sincera, no me interesa ni un poco siquiera, lo que no entiendo es ¿por que tienes que venir con migo? " Hitomi observo como Varie sonría angelicalmente "Dime algo..."

"Adelante "dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"¿Hay guerra en Gaea de nuevo? "Dijo Hitomi comenzando a avanzar por la avenida

"no, "dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventana haciendo que su larga coleta bailara por el aire

"¿Entonces por que vistes así?"

"soy una guerrera, así visto" Varie se quito el lazo de cuero que sostenía su negro y rizado cabello, y metiendo la cabeza al carro

"OH" exclamo Hitomi sin apartar la vista del camino "¿eres una Ryujin cierto?"

"Ryu...jin" susurro la chica, " si, lo soy, sigo diciendo que eres demasiado extraña y esto me lo comprueba, conocer Gaea es una cosa... pero conocer la leyenda de los Ryujin?, que solo como un comentario, ¿sabias que somos de mala suerte?" Dijo sonriendo como una maniaca

"Claro que conozco la leyenda y conozco Gaea, he estado ahí... yo estuve en la guerra pasada con Zaibach , además sobre los ryujin , alguna vez estuve enamorada de uno" dijo deteniéndose frente a una hermosa casa muy grande aun que algo tétrica , de dos pisos, la casa era extraña por un motivo, era poco común en Japón , ver una casa estilo alemana con tejas de color verde oscuro , muchas ventanas aun que una de ellas no concordaba con el resto , enorme patio con una fuente con una calavera con ramas de olivo en su cabeza, algunos pequeños pinos y la casa se encontraba rodeada de árboles pequeños y perfectamente bien podados, a la derecha de la casa un enorme árbol , pero enorme cubriendo una parte del techo y dándole sombra a una terraza que al parecer daba a uno de los cuartos algo alejada de la casa pero en los mismos terrenos estaba algo que parecía otra pequeña casa , pero por su techo de cristal daba a entender que se trataba de un vivero , y a un lado de este en donde no haba techo de vidrio daba a conocer un salón de fiestas que a juzgar por el aspecto de la puerta del salón , no había sido utilizado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo , en la entrada que daba a la calle pues tena dos tres entradas una para entrada y otra para salida de autos y otra para entrada principal , y como tenia rejas enormes excepto de la entrada tena el nombre de Clover lawn marcada en un pequeño arco de metal

"wow... que casa... es enorme y es preciosa" dijo Varie con la boca abierta abriendo la puerta del auto cuando Hitomi entro por la entrada de los carros y apago el auto, pero no sin antes tomar su armadura y espada "¿Así que conoces al rey Van no es así?" dijo Varie observando aun de manera embobada la casa

"¿Lo conoces?" Dijo Hitomi sin mucho interés sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo

"algo, " dijo " Una vez entre a robar al castillo , soy comerciante como veras" Varie sonrió pícaramente " Entre a robar una espada que me llamaba mucho la atención , el reino de Fanelia se ha hecho muy próspero , incluso ahora tiene una fama mayor que Asturia , el cual apenas si alcanza de fama a Fanelia, ese lugar es realmente Hermoso y Cómodo, el rey van ha hecho un gran trabajo "

"a si, ya veo, pero dime ¿tuviste éxito con tu robo?" Hitomi le coloco la alarma al auto haciendo que un pitido sonara

"No, aun que mi primer combate lo gane , lo tuve con la dama acompañante de el Rey, y después tuve una confrontación con el rey en persona , el cual me gano limpiamente , así que devolví la espada con cortesía y me tire del techo del castillo y el rey se asusto y se tiro tras de mi extendiendo sus alas para atraparme pero las saque antes que el y lo observe sonriendo mientras el estaba asustado yo huí supongo que no sabia que el era el no era el ultimo ryujin " le platico Varie mientras curioseaba entre las plantas

"dudo mucho que lo hubiese esperado, pues su hermano Folken murió hace poco y teníamos entendido que ellos dos eran los últimos ryujins" susurro y abrió la puerta de su casa entrando ella para dejar pasar después a Varie

"ya veo" dijo Varie pensativa y vio la decoración de la casa de Hitomi, era hermosa en la parte baja había lo que parecían dos grandes lugares, una sala con una enorme biblioteca en el lado izquierdo a lo que ella observaba el lugar estaba pintado de color verde oscuro , de un aspecto bastante tranquilo y bohemio , en el lado derecho un enorme comedor aun que desde su posicion podía ver poco en realidad , se veía muy grande aun que también se veía que no era nada común que Hitomi recibiera visita so estuviese en su casa pues muchas cosa ya tenían telarañas y los candelabros ya estaban algo mullidos y a lo que veía delicados , vio que Hitomi empezó a subir las escaleras que estaban contiguas al cuarto del lado derecho, había unos hermosos pinturas muy hermosas por todas partes, varias esculturas y algo que le llamo mucho la atención a varie fue aquella tumba o féretro que había a la mitad de las escaleras en donde se debía de dar vuelta a la izquierda.

"Vaya , es una muy hermosa casa Hitomi" dijo Varie tratando de asomarse que había en el féretro

"Kanzaki..." dijo fastidiada "y deja allí no la abras, aun tiene a una momia allí dentro no lo abriré por que vendrá el museo mañana en la mañana por el "

"Hitomi, por cierto donde dormiré?" dijo viendo a hitomi la cual estaba a la mitad de las escaleras

"Kanzaki…, Dormirás en el cuarto de Invitados esta al final de pasillo derecho la 4 puerta, por cierto mañana saldré de viaje "dijo susurrando "deberás irte "

"a donde iras Hitomi?" Dijo Varie caminando con un straple negro puesto dando a conocer sus muy generosos pechos junto con su diminuta cintura

"Kanzaki…iré a Italia, a Roma a dar un curso a los residentes de un hospital para recaudar fondos para le centro de neurología donde trabajo parto mañana por la mañana"

"Iré con tigo" dijo tranquilamente varie aun jugueteando con el féretro mientras con un dedo seguía las líneas del símbolo de Anubis en el trozo

"¿Qué? , estas loca si crees que te dejare ir tengo cosas que hacer no me molestes" dijo subiendo las escaleras

"Oh, si que me llevaras " susurro , " amenos claro de que desees que entre con las alas extendidas al Hospital con tigo hablándote y tengas que dar muchas explicaciones " susurro Varie sacando las alas en ese preciso instante para seguir a Hitomi por los aires cuando ésta subía las escaleras

"Has lo que quieras " dijo Hitomi viéndola acusadora y fríamente "partiré temprano", sabia bien que no podría negarse pues no deseaba darle explicaciones a nadie sobre por que conocía a una chica con alas en la espalda…. Además que a mas de a uno le daría un ataque al corazón al ver… un Ángel por un hospital ¿no es así? "ve a dormir y deja de molestar" dijo

"sip" dijo sonriente y voló hacia su habitación

Hitomi entró a su recamara, el lugar era extraño pues era completamente diferente al resto de la casa, contaba con paredes color Púrpura y toques negros, una cama docelada con telas transparentes púrpuras y con colchas de color negro, las cuales eran de terciopelo y de algún material extraño, Había una enorme ventana lo que estaba cubierto con una gruesa cortina color púrpura pero realmente oscuro hasta casi llegar al negro.

Hitomi se desnudo lentamente y retiro con cuidado el arete de su ombligo, y saco de entre su ropa una bata de seda negra que se le pegaba exquisitamente al cuerpo y camino hacia el ventanal, Abrió el ventanal y dio paso a un balcón-terraza, del segundo piso había una silla con la que logró hacerse hacia atrás hasta casi acostarse cuando se sentó en ella y encendió un cigarrillo en silencio y le dio una bocanada al el

-Fanelia… ha pasado demasiado… de nuevo regresaron las visiones y ahora esta chica… y ese nombre... ¿Donde lo había escuchado? Ah... Si era sobre Slanzar… Van un hombre en el cual no debo pensar... - pensó hitomi cuando cerró los ojos y dejo el cigarrillo en un cenicero "Me niego a hacerlo" –Dijo

"Ha hacer que?"

Hitomi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Varie, podía sentir la respiración de la chica en sus labios, pero Hitomi seguía tan inmutable como siempre

"Nada que te interese" Dijo Hitomi observando que Varie estaba flotando con las alas extendidas "es mejor que vayas a dormir, nos iremos en algunas horas"

"si, pero oye hitomi" Dijo Varie volando tras ella perezosamente

"Kanzaki" dijo cansada para entrar a su habitación y ver algunas plumas en el aire dándole a conocer que Varie acababa de ocultar sus alas "no saques tanto eso por favor, alguien podría verte" dijo

"Hitomi" repitió tercamente la morena

"kanzaki…" suspiró "que deseas?"

Varie sonrió al ver que Hitomi giraba los ojos fastidiada "Hitomi" y soltó una leve risita " Me prestas ropa?"

"¿Ropa?, la mía no te quedara"

" si me quedara"

"Yo no tengo músculos sabes… y no estoy tan bien proporcionada de busto como tú"

"¿y?"

"Terca…" suspiro y le dio una bata blanca de tirantes que encontró en su armario

"gracias"

"Ve a dormir ahora"

"pero Hitomi.."

"Kanzaki!" Grito exasperada la castaña "ve a dormir ¿quieres?"

"hitomi!!" Varie no lo pensó dos veces Hitomi ya estaba enojada y corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos sin detenerse hasta su recamara

"Vaya invitada" dijo ya con su sexy bata semitransparente para dejarse caer sobre la cama "esto es lo que necesito…descansar" susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

Una hermosa joven de melena castaña discutía acaloradamente con alguien que parecía mayor que ella

Ambas tenían más de 30 min. Discutiendo de esa manera, por de decir peor, pues había cosas rotas en el suelo, y pronto una bailarina de porcelana se les unió.

"Me iré con el aun que no quieras, ya soy mayor" gritó la mas joven de ellas

"no iras a ningún lado jovencita, te lo advierto"

"Já" Rió sarcásticamente la castaña "¿y tu me lo impedirás?, ya soy mayor y suficientemente madura para tomar mis decisiones sabes, y me regresare a Gaea, estoy harta de estar aquí"

"No me interesa, terminaras de estudiar medicina y punto, no te iras con ese joven Hitomi Kanzaki"

"van es un buen chico, y me iré con el, lo extraño y amo no me interesa mi carrera"

"no iras y eso es todo Hitomi no hablare mas de la situación, tu te quedas aquí y punto" dijo La mujer mayor tomando a Hitomi del brazo la cual se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa con las maletas hechas

"no me toques, tu no entiendes" Gritó furiosa la chica para volteara ver a su madre con un gran rencor en sus ojos, pronto la señora soltó a Hitomi, pero sus ojos no la veían a ella, veían hacia la nada, y estos comenzaban a mostrar venas rojas

"hi..to..mi" dijo la mujer antes de que cayera al suelo, Muerta

"¿Mama?" Dijo la chica asustada al ver en el suelo a su progenitora.

ella sabia que algo había pasado por su culpa y no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso , pronto sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro con histeria llamo a un hospital en donde horas mas tarde en el forense le avisaron que su madre había muerto pro un derrame cerebral severo

«Oh , Pobre chica» Decía la gente en el funeral de su madre como si ella no se encontrara allí , la ignoraban completamente«es tan buena chica , su madre siempre decía que sería una buena medico»Hitomi estaba Harta de escuchar todo eso detestaba que la compadecieran detestaba a las personas… detestaba a todo el mundo…

En su habitación Hitomi se encontraba en un rincón abrazándose las piernas con la mirada completamente perdida, solo pensaba "mate a mi madre, lo se"Repetía una y Otra vez comenzando a rayar en la locura...

------

Hitomi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se encontraba empapada en sudor y lágrimas, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que un poco más y cualquiera podría oírlo sin necesidad de un estetoscopio

"¿estas bien?" escuchó a su lado

Hitomi no contestó

"Me asustaste comenzaste a gritar entre sueños" dijo Varie observando a su agitada compañera

"Estoy bien" dijo Fríamente, la mujer tratando de calmar su respiración y quizá lo dijo mas fríamente de lo que era necesario "¿Qué hora es?"

"5:36 am" dijo Varie observando a Hitomi Confundida

"es Hora" Dijo la chica parándose para ponerse a hacer sus maletas y limpiando sus lagrimas con el torso de su muñeca con rudeza

"Segura que…"trató de decir varie pero fue interrumpida

"Ponte esto y baja a hacer de desayunar, compraremos mas ropa en Italia" Dijo guardado cosas que le fueran a hacer necesarias en su viaje y observo que varie no se había movido "¿Qué esperas?" dijo observándola fríamente mientras caminaba a la ducha

Varie Obedeció y comenzó a caminar a la cocina con la ropa ofrecida en brazos

"De nuevo esa pesadilla" susurro Hitomi desnudándose con recelo y entrando a la ducha mientras el agua le caía por sus exquisitas curvas "la detesto"

--------

_Continuara:_

_Jajaja ok ok me tarde y mucho lo se pero no he tenido tiempo , he andado muy ocupada en escuela, trabajo , examenes , y de colmo sin Internet , me paso un accidente, y cuando tenía todos los capítulos de los fics que tengo para actualizar… me formatearon la maquina…_

_Y le dije al señor "no me borre esto!! Me hace un respaldo" y el me dijo " oh si no te preocupes "_

_Cuando llego a revisar mi cpu…. Respaldo las cosas de mi hermana NO LAS MIAS!!! Y perdí todo… u,u así que no quedo como querría simplemente no me sale_

_escucha un golpe cerca y voltea a ver que lo causo , observa el control en el suelo con las pilas desparramadas LASHER!!! MALDITO GATO DEL DEMONIO VEN ACA!!!!_

_persigue a su gato como loca , cae por las escaleras, y lasher se resguarda tras la madre de la autora Ya te pillare maldito gato….¢?? algún día mi mama no estará para protegerte..ouch me dolió mi piecitooo_

_Perdonen el inconveniente T.T me acabo de lastimar un pie por culpa de mi fucken gato consentido…. A veces pienso que mi madre lo quiere más que a mi ¦lt;/p>_

_Volviendo con el fic , lo hice largo no pueden quejarse por que la verdad no se cuando tendré tiempo de publicar así que disfrútenlo XD jajajaja por que a mi me gusta mucho este fic y es de los que mas disfruto por el comportamiento frío de hitomi , por que ya se le irá quitando a mi manera XD jajajaja_

_Bueno Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por favor!!! DEJEN MAS PLISSS y lo podré continuar meno gracias!!!!!! Cuídense y espero que le hayan disfrutado_


	4. Chap2: El Regreso

**Dragón Nocturno**

_Por: Asuka de Black _

_**Chap2: El regreso** _

"Bienvenidos a Fanelia" Dijo Van llegando al Gran salón en donde sus invitados esperaban

"Van!" Dijo una joven sonriente hacia donde el rey entraba y se paro para saludarle amistosamente, la mujer era rubia de melena rizada, ojos grisáceos con sonrisa cálida y amistosa

"Millerna" Dijo Van abrazando a la chica y dándole un beso en la mejilla "hacia tanto que no le veía reina Sara Millerna de Astón" Dijo Van con un fingido respeto exagerado besándole la mano a la rubia

"Hay van, tu también has cambiado eres tan guapo ahora" dijo Millerna sonriendo y algo sonrojada al sentir el beso del chico, pero algo la hizo sacar la cabeza un par de gargantas limpiándose, Millerna llevaba de ropas un vestido Azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo con un corsé que levantaba exquisitamente sus pechos tenía un buen cuerpo pero lo único que había cambiado en ella era que sus facciones eran un poquito mas maduras y que se había cortado el cabello.

Van y Millerna levantaron la mirada sonriendo y vieron a Dryden con una sonrisa en los labios

"hey, me pongo celoso "Dijo riendo y se acerco a Van

"Dryden!"Dijo Sonriente Van abrazando amistosamente a su tutor y amigo, el culpable de haberle enseñado a Van a como llevar bien y con calma Fanelia "Hace tanto tiempo que no les veía"

"Así es... exactamente 5 años" dijo una voz a las espaldas de van y Van solo atino a sonreír

"Merle?" Dijo Dryden con la boca abierta al ver el escultural cuerpo de la chica Gato "Vaya... a eso le llamo cambiar bastante…"

"miaw, así es, soy yo " Dijo sonriendo y se acerco a Van para tomarle del brazo "Hola Millerna" dijo sonriendo aun mas

Millerna sonrió a Merle pero tenia un rostro visiblemente molesto pues Dryden aun tenia la boca abierta con merle así que le dio un fuerte codazo "Esos ojos amorcito…", Si, ahora amaba a Dryden y no le gustaba que coqueteara con otras, y si lo sabia, era muy coqueto , un don Juan para ser mas explícitos… aun recordaba el trabajo que le costo hacer que Dryden se deshiciera de la Sirena que tenía en su pecera de el cuarto… no era lindo intimidar con Dryden y sentir la mirada acecina de esa Sirena sobre ella , mas aun así saludo intentando poner e l rostro mas lindo que se le ocurrió "hola Merle" Dijo Sonriendo para acercarse a la felina chica a abrazarle

"Ouch" dijo Dryden pues la princesa tenía un buen codazo y le dio en las costillas obligándole a doblegarse un poco

Van comenzó a reír era gracioso ver a Millerna y a Dryden discutir de esa manera, pues en realidad nunca se decían nada, Millerna había cambiado pues ahora era mas bella , y Dryden seguía muy …Dryden , pero ahora era mas el no podía clasificarlo pero estaba seguro de que cualquier chica diría que era apuesto

"Gustan pasar al salón o desean ir a el jardín?" Pregunto van

"mmm, primero arreglemos lo que debemos hacer van" Dijo Dryden acomodándose las gafas "debemos ver lo de Zaibach" ((_ nu recuerdo como se escribe surry))_

"Si Dryden" Dijo van un poco mas Serio y acomoda el resto de su traje para que quedara adecuado a lo que era el Rey De Fanelia "Millerna , Merle, ¿Irán?" Dijo tranquilamente mientras Merle se le acercaba para ayudarle a acomodarse la ropa murmurando «lo primero que te digo…. Arréglate la ropa y mantente así»

Millerna observo a Van y sonrió "Claro, debo estar enterada de que harán con Zaibach sobre su gobierno, pronto vendrán el resto de los reyes de Gaea y la guardia real no tardan en llegar , vamos preparando el salón" dijo tomando el brazo que Dryden para empezar a caminar

----------

Hitomi desayunaba tranquilamente , llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando su cabello caer un poco mas debajo de sus hombros llevaba de ropas un pantalón negro pegado a su cuerpo y una blusa blanca elegante bastante formal pero que se le pegaba perfectamente bien a las curvas y llevaba una corbata negra desabrochada a los lados de el cuello doblado , estaba tranquila, tenía un café en la mano y frente ella un plato de fruta que picaba continuamente con un tenedor, leía un libro así que no ponía mucha atención en donde tomaba su comida

"Hey Hitomi , fíjate que haces" Dijo Varie caminando hacia ella y entregándole e desayuno un huevo estrellado y un pan tostado "Derramaras café si sigues con eso

"Kanzaki.." susurro Hitomi " a mi me gusta desayunar mientras leo" Murmuro fríamente

"Pues eso es malo Hitomi , come bien anda, ahora tienes visitas "

"Oh agregada….." susurro Hitomi dejando el libro aun lado y observando a Varie, llevaba una falda negra que iba desde su cadera hasta el suelo y una blusa negra ombliguera y straplee que apretaba sus pechos juntándolos exquisitamente que por cierto reconoció Hitomi y vio que esa ropa había estado en su closet "Como lo suponía no te queda mi ropa o por lo menos esa blusa que llevas puesta "

"a mi me agrada" Dijo sonriente además, como no tiene mangas tiene un espacio suficiente para poder sacar mis alas

"Que hablamos de eso?" dijo Hitomi masticando su comida

"Lo se, no debo sacar las alas innecesariamente" susurro cansada "Pero Hitomi a que hora partiremos?"

"Kanzaki…."Murmuro Hitomi ya monótonamente y se escucho el timbre , Hitomi se extraño, no esperaba a nadie pues los del museo ya habían ido por la momia, se paro pero solo vio un remolino de cabellera rizada correr a la puerta gritando «Yo abro»

Hitomi bebió de nuevo su café , estaba delicioso , esa chica no era mala cocinera después de todo al menos servía para algo "¿Quién es Varie?" Dijo mordiendo su pan tostado , pero se extraño pro que varie no le contesto , así que Hitomi se levanto y camino hacia la puerta y vio a Varie charlar con alguien pero no distinguió a quién así que se acerco y vio a Ryan en la puerta , sonrojado observando a Varie de arriba abajo la cual le decía que si quería pasar

"Ryan ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo sorprendida con una media sonrisa "Me sorprende tu visita estoy por irme a Italia"

"Lo se, el director me mando a ir con tigo" susurro en la puerta " y la señorita es?" Dijo observando a varie la cual seguía en la puerta sin decir nada

"Ah, si te presento a Varie , una….amiga " susurro Hitomi estirándose "Pasa Ryan"

"Encantado de conocerle Mademoiselle" dijo con su sonrisa mas galante hacia Varie la cual solo observo

"Encantada" dijo ella saludando al chico de una manera mas ruda con choque de palmas poco femenino

Ryan se sorprendo y camino sonriente hacia Hitomi sin despegarle la vista Varie la cual iba atrás de el bobeando por la casa

Ryan entró al comedor y observo a Hitomi bebiendo su café y acabando lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno y también se dio cuenta que Varie se sentaba en la otra silla en donde las cosas ya estaban servidas y a medio comer

"Así que el Dr. Thomas te pidió que me acompañases?" Dijo Hitomi sacando a Ryan de sus pensamientos los cuales no eran muy limpios pues Veía a Hitomi y a ala chica y se quedaba admirado ante la belleza de ambas

"Así es, dice que quizá te pueda servir de algo , dice que si todo sale bien tendremos vacaciones" dijo sonriente a Hitomi

"Vacaciones?, Tómalas tú , no las deseo" dijo como si nada mientras observaba a Varie comer y le daba un sorbo a su café

"¿Qué dices? , tienes mucho tiempo trabajando sin descanso , debes tomar algunas vacaciones Hitomi" Dijo Ryan

"Ryan ya hablamos de eso , me gusta mi trabajo, pero no quiero tomar esas vacaciones"

"Eres extraña " Dijo Varie masticando su pan "Oye y por que a el si le dejas decirte Hitomi?" murmuro haciendo un puchero

"Por que sí , y come bien , el es mi amigo por eso le dejo decirme Hitomi , sigue comiendo y no interrumpas" Dijo como si nada la castaña

"Hitomi no seas tan ruda con tu amiga" dijo Ryan sonriendo y observo como Varie se levantaba y camino a las escaleras

"iré por las cosas" Dijo Varie tarareando sonrientemente

"Vaya chica" dijo Ryan sonriendo

"Es insoportable…"susurro Hitomi

"Ok , de acuerdo no diré nada mas "dijo y se levanto para abrazar a Hitomi por la espalda

Hitomi no dijo nada aun que Ryan era delgado , tenia unos muy buenos brazos , en términos mundanos estaba buenísimo a Hitomi le encantaba ese trasero , Era inevitable Hitomi seguía siendo humana y Ryan estaba como quería

"Quieres repetir lo que paso la otra noche?"Dijo ryan en el oído de Hitomi mientras le besaba el cuello

"¿Por qué no?... pero hasta que lleguemos a Roma" Susurro la chica tranquilamente , tenia tiempo intimando con Ryan , pero era solo eso.. Intimar, no había nada serio y ella se lo había aclarado, además que a veces su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de atención…, Hitomi sonrió pícaramente algo raro en ella

"eso me parece bien… hacia mucho que no teníamos tiempo de nada" dijo Ryan sonriendo mientras le besaba los labios a Hitomi "oye , tu amiga es muy bella "

"Quédatela" susurro sonriente "Me harías un favor" dijo sonriendo mientras sentía las manos intrusas de Ryan bajo su blusa, tocándole los pechos cosa lejos de molestarla solo siguió tomando su café

"Tantos rencores?" Dijo sonriente Ryan capturándole un pecho con la mano para comenzar a masajearlo

"No son rencores…es solo que es algo fastidiosa "Hitomi tomó rosa pálido en las mejillas "Aun que extrañamente me cae bien"

"Vaya, la Dra. Kanzaki siente amistad por alguien?" Pregunto Ryan Mofándose un poco

"oh.. me he suavizado con el paso de los años " Dijo dándole un beso en los labios al chico

"Ya lo creo Dra. Kanzaki" dijo correspondiéndole el beso y se separo cuando se oyó a Varie bajar ruidosamente por las escaleras "es hora de irnos no crees?"

"si" Hitomi se levantó y tomo su saco de la silla y acomodo su corbata "Es Hora irnos al avión" Dijo y camino a la entrada donde varie llevaba todas las maletas cargando como si nada

"Wow a eso le llamo estar fuerte" Dijo Ryan riendo un poco "creo que es mas fuerte que yo"

"No lo creas… lo es" Dijo Hitomi caminando a ella "llevas tus cosas personales?"

"Te refieres a mi armadura?" Dijo Varie "claro nunca la dejo en ningún lado " dijo y Hitomi se dio cuenta de que Varie llevaba la espada en su espalda

"oye eso es peligroso para una chica no?" oh oh , palabras Equivocadas Ryan subestimo a Varie y Varie dejo las maletas en el suelo y de un salto logró someter a Ryan en una esquina en la pared colocándole la espada entre las piernas haciéndole sentir a Ryan el frió metal en sus 'partecitas'

"Que decías?" dijo sonrientemente Varie con cara de no romper un plato "Podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados no me subestimes" murmuro y quito su espada de el amigo inseparable de Ryan el cual se había puesto sumamente pálido y asustado pero una risa lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Varie, déjalo tranquilo, Venga ryan se nos hace tarde, pero te recomiendo guardarte ciertos comentarios "

"si…si..yo..perdón" tartamudeo Ryan cuando vio a Varie tomar las maletas como si pesaran lo mismo que una pluma y la vio caminar

"entonces…si sabe usarla?"Murmuro a Hitomi

"Claro… a eso se dedica" Dijo sonriéndole de lado sádicamente y le paso un dedo entre las piernas "no le digas nada a Varie sobre eso de su fuerza no la subestimes... Pero mejor cuida a mi amiguito"

Y los tres se marcharon rumbo el aeropuerto

"Vaya fue un viaje agradable" Dijo Varie riendo "nunca me había subido a un avión"

"Claro… como tu no te aguantaste….. no es divertido que hubieses preguntado cada 5 minutos si ya habíamos llegado" siseo Hitomi

"en realidad fue cada dos" Dijo Ryan riendo

"Es hora de buscar Hotel" dijo Hitomi caminando fuera del aeropuerto

Varie comenzó a saltar y a ver los lugares curiosamente"Que bello lugar"

"aquí tengo la dirección del hotel, esta cerca de aquí" Dijo el chico de cabellera negra que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto y desordenado y tomo el brazo de Hitomi y quiso tomar el de varie pero La chica ya iba corriendo camino al Hotel con todo y maletas

"comienzo a pensar que tiene demasiada adrenalina y por lo tanto es demasiado hiperactiva" dijo Hitomi

"mejor sigámosla antes de que se pierda, así mañana temprano iremos al coliseo para de allí ir a el centro europeo neurológico

Ambos caminaron y bajaron por un parque tranquilamente buscando a Varie no había rastros de la chica cerca de allí pero un grito les hizo alarmarse para correr hacia el origen del sonido

"Varie!" Grito Hitomi cuando llego al claro de el parque y estaba allí Parada con las alas fuera y la espada en mano , la falda estaba rota y Varie se encontraba con una mirada extraña. Pues a comparación de la dulce mirada que Varie solía mostrar . esta vez era completamente fría incluso mas que la de Hitomi

"Que demonios es eso.." Dijo Ryan asombrado al ver las alas blancas de la chica ryujin

"Varie, ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Hitomi acercándosele a la chica

"mantente atrás Hitomi! " dijo Varie Con la mirada fija hacia el frente cuando una mujer salio de entre los árboles Hitomi no entendió , su piel era oscura y de cabellera blanca orejas puntiagudas , mantenía una espada frente ella

"Hitomi..¿ que pasa aquí quien es ella?" Ryan pregunto confundido

" No lo se… pero... mira sus orejas" Susurro La mujer era extraña , tenía orejas puntiagudas , tenía un traje de tela que Hitomi reconoció que era piel de dragón, pronto se acordó de algo…. " mi sueño… esa chica es una elfo… es como mi sueño " a Hitomi le temblaron las piernas y callo al suelo y volvió a ver todos esos cadáveres de elfos de piel clara gritando y llorando tratando de cubrirse de los de piel azul toda esa sangre… todo ese dolor…

"varie.. estas bien quieres ayuda?" dijo Ryan confundido y vio a Hitomi "¿Hitomi? Un elfo has dicho?" Pero varie solo murmuro algo que Ni Hitomi ni Ryan entendieron y la chica le respondió en el mismo idioma

"lilium…"susurro La elfo hacia Varie y salto hacia ella en muestra de ataque sacando su espada

Varie salto de igual manera y se quedo flotando en el cielo dando un navajazo hacia la elfo mientras la chica saltaba hacia Varie y se le colgó ágilmente en el cuerpo y le abrazo para que Varie no pudiese usar las alas y Varie calló junto con ella

"suéltame!!!" Gritó Varie precipitándose hacia el suelo

"Varie!"Grito Ryan corriendo hacia el lugar en donde la chica estaba por estrellarse y la elfo le dio mas impulso a Varie con sus piernas y ésta salto lejos para dejar que varie se estrellara pero Ryan logro atrapar a Varie aun que tal era el impulso que Ryan también calló al suelo

"Maldita…"

"Estas bien varie?" dijo Ryan preocupado

"si" varie se levantó y vio a la chica elfo reír "tu… maldita"

"¿Qué pasa Lilium?" susurro la Elfo "Ahora necesitas la ayuda de un varón?"

"Já… Calla Shiva…." Murmuro enojada

"oh Castitatis lilium" dijo riendo la chica elfo "por que vienes a esconderte en la luna fantasma me fue difícil encontrarte"

"Me las pagaras…" Siseo Varie y le ataco a la mujer que según Hitomi y ryan se llamaba Shiva , Varie era muy rápida y comenzó a tener una batalla frente ellos

"Basta… " susurro Hitomi cuando Ryan la levanto del suelo " BASTA!" Gritó y ambas chicas se detuvieron pero por que Varie había lastimado a la mujer

"me las pagaras Lilium…" dijo agarrándose la herida que sangraba sobre su costado y la chica desapareció

Hitomi había vuelto a la normalidad pero estaba molesta… No quería recordar Gaea y en dos días ya había visto hasta una batalla, si , ella sabia pelear, disparar , sabia hacer de todo.. pero.. un elfo… como su visión… eso le asustaba no quería saber nada de visiones

"Alguien me va a explicar que sucede?" Dijo Ryan confundido viendo que Varie extendía sus alas para que estas comenzaran a desaparecer dejando muchas plumas a los alrededores

"Vengo de un planeta llamado Gaea… que esta cerca de la tierra… no se puede apreciar desde aquí por alguna razón pero la tierra… o luna fantasma como la llamamos allá si se aprecia.."

"Buena broma , hitomi dime que sucede aquí"

"ella te dice la verdad Ryan… recuerdas lo que te platico Yukari el día de su boda con Amano?"

"si, dijo que desapareciste cuando joven a los 15 años "

"Yo estaba en ese planeta… es algo difícil de explicar.. pero no deseo recordar no quiero… me prometí no ir a Gaea… y no quiero que Gaea venga a mi.."

"Hitomi… explícame que paso a mi también"

"¿ que no entienden que no quiero?" Dijo Fríamente "Odio repetir las cosas dos veces…"

Se acerco a Varie y vio que la chica tenía un rasguño en la pierna que no dejaba de sangrar

"Ven acá" dijo imperiosamente y puso su mano sobre la herida " te lastimaste alguna vena poco importante.." susurro y le coloco algo que saco de su bolsillo

"Hitomi no entiendo nada"

"No tienes nada que entender Ryan.. olvida lo que has visto"

"Pero Hitomi"

"mira Por milésima vez , No me digas Hitomi Dime Kanzaki"

"pues yo te digo a ti por quincuagésima milésima vez no te diré Kanzaki… solo te diré Hitomi"

"Pues entonces no se que haces aquí"

"Yo sabré que hago aquí"

"oigan chicas.. .chicas" trato de calmarlas Ryan

"tu cállate!!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo las enfurecidas chicas

Pero algo las interrumpió de cualquier manera un alo de luz bajo y se poso sobre ellos

"De nuevo a Gaea…" susurro Varie

"¿Qué Gaea? no!!!" Grito Hitomi tratando de quitarse de la luz que la comenzaba a jalar " Tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero regresar a ese lugar!! "

"Que pasa!!"Grito Ryan cuando comenzó a ser elevado también, pronto… solo quedaron algunas plumas flotando y ni un solo sonido…

--------

Van se encontraba en el jardín acompañado de Millerna, Dryden y Merle

"Vaya… le darán el reinado de Zaibach al que gane esa competencia" susurro Van

"Miaw…me parece una manera ridícula de escoger un rey.." susurro Merle

"Eso es lo que ha elegido el comité… claro no solo debe ganar la competencia debe ganarse el puesto convenciendo al comité entero.. Incluyéndonos a nosotros dos Van" Dijo Dryden estirándose mientras abrazaba a su bella mujer

"Aun así… Creo que será la oportunidad magnifica para que todo Gaea se una de nuevo con un buen propósitos no creen?"

"En eso tienes Razón Millerna" dijo una voz a su espalda que hizo que todos se voltearan

"Selena" dijo sonriente Millerna "Ya han terminado lo que tenían que hacer?"

"Así es, los entrenamientos han finalizado" susurro la chica de cabellera larga agarrada en una coleta, Rubia, pálida, hermosa , ojos azules algo infantiles no se veían mucho sus curvas pues llevaba una hosca armadura roja puesta

Van Sonrió Selena era linda, ella y Allen le habían ayudado mucho y ellos vivían ahora en fanelia, solo que últimamente habían estado entrenando arduamente

"Acaso te quejas " Dijo un joven abrazando a Selena por la espalda

"sabes que no Hermano, soy mas buena que tu así que no puedo quejarme" dijo la chica altaneramente para hacer enojar a su hermano

"Hey eso es falso, yo sigo siendo hombre" dijo machistamente , pero juguetonamente hacia su rubia hermana, ella odiaba que se comportara así

"Hey!" Se escucharon tres voces al mismo tiempo "te recordamos que ahí tres mujeres aquí" dijeron Millerna Merle y Selena y comenzaron a corretear juguetonamente a el guerrero el cual reía y corría

"vaya , desde que encontró a Selena se ha vuelto mas juguetón eso es bueno , que aproveche su juventud.. y la infancia que no vivió" Dijo Dryden con una sonrisa

"Lo mismo puedo opinar" Van se levantó "me alegra que todo este tan perfecto aquí…"

Un Ruido se escucho tras ellos y van se dio un rápido giro para ver que sucedía pero una luz lo cegó, a el y a Dryden

"Que sucede?" Grito Allen corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban junto con Selene

Pronto, se escucho un grito de personas cayendo sobre los arbustos y la primera en salir fue Varie, con la espada en mano logrando así que Selena, Van, Allen y Merle sacaran sus correspondientes espadas dispuestos a atacar a la más mínima provocación

Varie observo la situación aun confundida y tomo mas fuerte su espada, se encontraba e Fanelia y lo sabia

"oh… Rey Van "susurro Varie sonriendo "Encantada de verle de nuevo…"

"de nuevo? , van , le conoces?"

"Así es Allen… una noche trato de robar mi espada"

"Miaw. Esta vez no me ganara esa mala mujer"

"A quien le dices mala mujer saco de pulgas?" Dijo Varie enojada

"¿Qué pasa…" susurro una voz a espaldas de Varie pero esa voz le helo la sangre a Van.. el conocía esa voz…era..

"nada Hitomi, creo que venimos a caer en un lugar que no debíamos" susurro la chica guardando la espada mientras Hitomi , algo despeinada pues la liga que sostenía su coleta se había roto , así que llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura ya no llevaba ni saco ni corbata así que se veía Sexy era la palabra?...si esa era

Hitomi observó a Van allí parada frente ella, no solo a el, a Allen… a Dryden…a ¿merle, esa era merle? Vaya que cambios da la vida... se encontraba una chica que no conocía, mejor dicho dos... o esa era millerna y la otra era Selena? No lo sabía y no lo recordaba y a decir verdad…ni le interesaba

"Vaya… de nuevo aquí "Dijo con frialdad

"Hi..Hitomi" murmuro Van Atónito

Hitomi Bajo del Arbusto y se acomodo las ropas mientras Varie tomaba a Ryan el cual estaba inconciente del susto y lo cargo para bajarlo

"oye.. este chico si que tiene poco carácter" murmuro Varie dejando al chico en el suelo acostado

"No…no puedo creerlo!" Grito van corriendo hacia Hitomi y la abrazo

Hitomi observo, pero no hubo ningún cambio en su rostro ni mucho menos correspondió al abrazo de Van

"¿Qué pasa?" siseó fríamente para la sorpresa de todos

Van se separo de esa mujer, ella no era Hitomi estaba equivocado. Hitomi no tenía esa fría mirada verde ni ese largo cabello castaño ni mucho menos semejante cuerpo

"Tu.. no eres Hitomi , perdone la molestia"

"Ella es Hitomi hermano?" Murmuro Selena hacia Allen

"no lo se Selena…"

"No te confundas…" Dijo Hitomi " Soy Hitomi kanzaki…Slanzar…"

"no..entiendo nada…tu mirada…has cambiado tanto"

"claro.. tengo 21 años de edad no me quedaría siempre igual o no?"dijo sarcásticamente

"Oye que te pasa!! Miaw , Eres boba o que? El amo van estuvo esperándote muchos años donde demonios estabas?"

"Ocupada… tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer"

"oigan chicos no molesten a Hitomi ¿les parece si pasamos al castillo?" dijo Dryden tratando de calmar la confusión pero ocultando la suya propia bajo sus gafas

"No confió en ella" Dijo Selena de pronto señalando a Varie

"No confías en mi dices?" susurro Varie sacando sus alas de pronto inundando el lugar de plumas "pues con toda razón no lo haces"

"una…Una Ryujin.." Dijeron Millerna, Selena , Dryden y Allen

"¿acaso el Rey no les dijo de mi visita pasada…? Que desconfianza" Rió Varie y abrazo a Hitomi por la espalda haciendo que la chica profiriera un suspiro

"Les parece si llevamos a mi compañero adentro?... necesito despertarlo antes de irme"

"irte?" Dijo van Estaba sumamente confundido… esa actitud tan fría y sarcástica.. no era la hitomi que el conocía , y por que demonios conocía a la chica ryujin ..y cual dijo que era su nombre… además… que estaba pasando en total? No entendía ni una pizca de lo que sucedía .. en verdad que no

------

"Así que… son amigas?" dijo Dryden viendo a varie y a Hitomi mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

"ella… es una agregada...nada mas"

"hitomi me quiere" dijo Varie sonriente

"kanzaki…cuantas veces te lo repetiré?"

"chicas no peleen" Dijo Ryan el cual aun no entendía bien todo el asunto "el confundido aquí soy yo"

"Solo ve hacia la ventana y disipa tus dudas de lo que te dije antes de Venir Ryan" Dijo varie sonrientemente

"Por que no habías venido después de la promesa que le hiciste a mi amo?" Dijo Merle secamente para sorpresa de Van

"Cosas mas importantes… soy medico y debo regresar para hacer algo importante"

"Mas importantes que mi amo?" Dijo Merle Furiosa ¿Qué le pasaba a Hitomi? ¿Por qué demonios era así?

"basta merle" dijo van, el no quería presionarla para que Hitomi le diera explicaciones "estoy seguro que Ella tiene una razón especial…y la dirá cuando crea inconveniente"

"Simplemente no se me daba la gana"

Esta respuesta hizo que Dryden y millerna estrujaran mas sus manos, y Allen abrazara a Selena mientras a Merle se le erizaba la piel apunto de dejársele ir encima a la chica pero van… el simplemente se quedo callado

¿Dónde quedaron esos ojos bondadosos? ¿Cómo puede cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo..?¿Como esos ojos que antes eran gentiles y amables habían cambiado a esa mirada fría y despreciativa…? El no podía creer que esa fuera hitomi... su hitomi… Su chica de la luna fantasma…

Continuara:

_Seeh TTHorrible… lo se…. T-T perdonen!!!_

_Recuerden los Review T-T pliss_


	5. Chap3: ¿Quien es ella?

**Dragón nocturno**

**Capitulo4¿Quién es ella?**

Por Asuka de Black

Hitomi estaba enfadada ¿que hacia ella allí, se había prometido no regresar a ese lugar y ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras varios vestidos de acuerdo a gaea estaban a sus alrededores, llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba en paños menores dejando a relucir su cuerpo y su piercing pues estaba por vestirse y de colmo con la charla que había tenido se había enfadado bastante, ok, si , no cabía duda que todos habían cambiado mucho y no podía negar que Van estaba como quería , pero aun así aun no olvidaba lo sucedido y no tenia la intención de hacerlo

"ok, gaea es hermoso es cierto, pero odio estar aquí quiero regresar a Japón o a roma a donde sea pero deseo regresar"

"regresamos con aquello de el odio?"

"si,… no me gusta estar aquí Ryan " dijo observando como el chico entraba ala habitación "¿no se te olvido tocar?"

" a eso vine… " dijo picaramente "y de cuando a acá debo tocar a la puerta de tu habitación ?,Mejor vístete y relájate nos iremos mañana temprano"

"Mañana temprano dices?" se levanto enfadada dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo " por que no hoy mismo?"

"por que en primera, varie no esta, en segunda no sabemos como irnos y en tercera quiero conocer este lugar parece un lugar muy interesante"

"maldita sea" dijo hitomi resignada poniendo los brazos en jarra "¿Por qué tenia que irse ahora?"

"tranquila ya hitomi" dijo ryan acercándosele para abrazarla "vamos a pasear ¿si? El joven Van y los demás nos esperan para pasear en el salón "

Hitomi ya se comenzaba a calmar, comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de estar allí además… si ya estaba allí que mejor que disfrutar? Aun así eso no significaba que estuviese contenta en el lugar aun estaba enfadada sobre todo con merle nadie en muchos años se había atrevido a cuestionarla ni mucho menos a gritarle de esa manera aun así le demostraría lo mucho que había cambiado quería hacerla rabiar se vengaría de lo que le hizo.

En un rápido impulso tomo a Ryan de la ropa y lo tumbo a la cama con algo de rudeza para la sorpresa del chico y se coloco sobre el y lo beso apasionadamente mientras el chico aun no reaccionaba "ok.. Saldremos" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la chica para besarlo de nuevo "pero será a mi manera…" dijo relamiéndose los labios

--Flash Back---

Un Golpe fue lanzado al rostro de Hitomi y para sorpresa de todos excepto de Ryan fue esquivado con facilidad

"no quiero pelear con tigo sabes.." dijo la castaña fríamente hacia la chica gato que había lanzado el golpe

"pelea ya maldita , no puedo creer que le hables así al Amo Van"

"le hablo como quiera…"siseo la chica de la luna fantasma

"Merle, basta ya" grito Van tomando a merle por la mano obligándola a sentarse

"La chica gato es agresiva" dijo Varie juguetona abrazando a hitomi por la espalda mientras Ryan observaba

"Señores y señoritas " dijo Dryden tratando de mantener la compostura de los presentes" creo que hay mucha tensión aquí"

"Varie, nos vamos" dijo finalizando Hitomi y se levanto

"Pero Hitomi tan rápido te vas?" pregunto millerna la cual no había hablado , la nueva Hitomi la había confundido

"Reina Millerna…"siseo Hitomi inclinándose un poco con el brazo doblado de manera muy respetuosa " debo irme, mis obligaciones como Neuróloga son mas importantes"

"Bueno, nos vamos" dijo Varie sonriente y dándose la vuelta sonrientemente haciendo bailar los rizos de su cabellera pero fue volteada de nuevo bruscamente por van tomándola por la muñeca

"debo hablar con tigo" dijo agresivamente el chico jalando a la Ryujin

Allen y Selena estaban callados examinando a Hitomi. Todo eso era confuso para todos pues habían extrañado tanto a Hitomi , que ahora el cambio los confundía, no cabía duda que era mucho mas hermosa que la primera vez que llego pero los ojos de Hitomi habían cambiado a sobremanera… y como no lo comprendían , les asustaba como a cualquier ser humano

* * *

Varie estaba a solas con van en el balcón del palacio

"que quiere su alteza? Debo llevar a Hitomi a la tierra si quiero conservar mis huesos intactos"

"Cual es tu nombre?" Dijo van

"Varie"

"Así se llamaba mi madre"

"lo se, me lo dijo una elfo una vez aun que…"

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Van estaba intranquilo esa chica le traía viejos recuerdos a la mente a su madre sobre todo

"la misma que usted su alteza

"entonces es imposible"

" a que se refiere?"

" no has notado algo extraño?"

"que?"

"somos Ryujins, somos parecidos te llamas como mi madre.. te pareces a ella… pero me adelanto a los hechos ¿ tu madre era una Ryujin?"

"no la conocí alteza, me crié con elfos del bosque me abandonaron en el bosque junto aun lago"

"ya veo"

"Rey Van"

"¿si?"

" de que quería hablar realmente?"

A Van le sorprendió la astucia de la chica y la observo sorprendido viendo como Varie se sentaba en el barandal de el balcón

"yo.."

"es sobre Hitomi no es así?" dijo Varie observándolo mientras cruzaba la pierna

"Si.." dijo Van aun sorprendido

"Rey van yo la conocí hace un día , me arrolló con su automóvil" dijo " me salvo y me le pegué…supe que conocía Gaea pero eso es todo no le puedo decir nada de su comportamiento"

Van suspiro , aun que veía a varie confundido , era como si la chica fuera una con el , además estaba decepcionado y triste saco un bolso de terciopelo donde había una cajita con un anillo en forma de rosa con espinas enredada dentro de el

"no se que le hice… se muestra tan agresiva con migo..tan… no lo se"

"como si le odiara?" dijo Varie sonriente haciendo que van se deprimiera un poco mas para su propia delicia

"Así es" dijo y guardo el anillo

"era para ella?"

"si"

"que paso el día que se marcho de aquí?"

"ella regreso un día a Gaea a visitarnos medio año después de la guerra de Zaibach y le pedí matrimonio , ella acepto y dijo que iría a avisarle a su madre , estaba emocionada, se vendría hacia acá para vivir en el castillo con migo , pero no regresó , no se si hablo con su madre o si la cambio ese alo púrpura que se la llevo… pues por lo regular es blanco " dijo van con detenimiento recordando aquél día y sobre todo las cosas extrañas

"púrpura has dicho?" dijo varie olvidando todo el respeto hablándole descortésmente de tu

"si ¡? Por que?" dijo van pensando en si había dicho algo malo

" La profecía.. " murmuro varie mas para si que para van

Para sorpresa del rey, Varie entro corriendo al castillo donde se encontraban los demás, el la siguió Selena contenía a Merle y Ryan a Hitomi, aun que no con mucho éxito la chica era mas fuerte que Ryan, por primera vez la cara de Hitomi estaba desfigurada por la ira

"Basta Hitomi tranquila" dijo Millerna tratando de interceder entre ambas Allen Ayudaba a Ryan a contener a Hitomi ahora, pero cuando Varie entro hecha un Huracán a el lugar Todos voltearon a verle, excepto Hitomi, pero Varie se acerco a ella haciendo a un lado a Allen y a Ryan de un movimiento rápido que ninguno pudo ver y tomo a Hitomi del rostro apremiando la concentración de la chica

"Hitomi dime algo..."

"que haces Varie?" Dijo Hitomi mas seria y su rostro había regresado a ser el mismo rostro lindo de siempre

"¿Cómo me salvaste?, Morí..?..Hitomi, Morí cuando me atropellaste?"

"por que habría de decírtelo?" Pregunto Hitomi observando que Varie estaba mas pálida que de costumbre

"es urgente necesito saberlo " dijo Varie fuera de sus casillas y con un toque histérico en su voz

"Varie.. tranquilízate " murmuro Ryan

"Hitomi.. Dímelo "

Hitomi observo a la chica unos momentos y después desvió la mirada molesta,

"si, estabas muerta, te mate cuando te atropelle, pero un día regrese de Gaea y adquirí una especie de poder"

"debo irme"

"estas equivocada primero me llevas a Roma"

"no te llevare aun que regrese y aun que lo intentes no llegaras.."

"por que?"

"cuando regrese te cuento y aun que lo intentes con el corazón de dragón , hablo enserio Hitomi , no podrás regresar.. Por eso debo investigar, cuando termine podrás regresar"

"estas loca me llevaras ya!" Grito hitomi molesta

"Adiós" dijo Varie camino a la ventana, la abrió de par en par y desplegó sus alas inundando el lugar de plumas blancas y salto desde la altura que estaban y se alejo volando

"Varie" Grito Hitomi corriendo a la ventana " Vuelve ¡!!!" Hitomi estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta cuando los Cristales de las enormes ventanas estallaron gracias a su enojo y todos se hicieron hacia atrás asustados viendo en el suelo el cristal hecho añicos

* * *

Era un bosque muy oscuro parecía no haber ni un solo claro desde el cielo, lo único claro que se veía era un pequeño río que cruzaba limitando el lugar , aun que parecía una vista hermosa Varie sin embargo , que Venia volando por los cielos voló hacia ese lugar que ella sabia perfectamente era la zona mas peligrosa de Gaea , pues allí se desataban guerras de seres No humanos… entre ellas, los elfos, una cultura a la que Varie pertenecía desde pequeña la cual se encontraba ya casi extinta.

Varie fue encontrada de pequeña por una tribu de elfos en plena batalla con los Draws o Elfos Oscuros, como ellos les llamaban , la pequeña Varie había sobrevivido a todo y parecía no haber sido vista por absolutamente nadie, pasadas las horas de la sangrienta batalla y ya con la tribu de los elfos oscuros vencida, un elfo llamado Farah , un elfo alto , fuerte , de brillantes ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia platinada, aun que en esos momentos manchada de sangre, escucho un sonido peculiar entre los bosques, y poco usual, un llanto, busco el lugar en donde el llanto provenía y allí, envuelta en mantas encontró a una pequeña niña con unas bellas alas manchadas de sangre al igual que su dulce carita, Farah cargo a la pequeña y las alas desparecieron al instante , Farah examino las mantas donde venia la pequeña y lo único que llevaba era una pequeña colchita donde venía grabado el nombre de Varie.

Ese día Farah regreso con algo mas que la victoria en sus manos, pues descendía de la familia de guerreros del pueblo si no con una hija mas.

Casado se encontraba para esas fechas con una hermosa mujer llamada Elora, la cual era y había sido codiciada por todos, no solo por su hermosa voz la cual prestaba en las festividades y encantamientos , si no por su belleza dulce y pacifica que pocas elfos de esa tribu tenían , Elora era capaz de ablandar el corazón mas duro con una simple mirada, y así fue como había conquistado a Farah, llevaban ya bastantes años casados, y tenían a 3 dulces hijas , la mayor llamada Jeska, todo una joven dura y madura para su corta edad heredando el intelecto de su padre , viéndose de 21 años con 150 , Nellas , la mediana, que había heredado la voz de su madre, de cabellera rubia platinada de su padre y de ojos color turquesa viéndose de 18 (120años) y la menor, Yavetil , la cual era su madre a esa tierna edad rubia de cabellera tan dorada como el sol, ojos verdes realmente bellos y unos curiosos rizos que los elfos pocas veces tenían , aun que no tenia la voz de ella heredo el hecho de ablandar corazones, parecía de 13 teniendo 98 años, después de mucho discutir, aceptaron a Varie como la mas pequeña de sus hijas y aun que le costo trabajo , con el tiempo Varie se fue ganando a su gente, siendo aceptada como uno de ellos a pesar de ser una Ryujin ahora todos la conocían y la amaban , era la hija de todos en realidad, y ahora 21 años después y aun que sus hermanas seguían igual y ella seguía haciéndose mayor ,llego al bosque en busca de su hermana Mayor Jeska

Jeska!!!" Grito Varie desde las alturas entrando en un bosque "Jeska!! Onóne! " Grito en elfico (hermana Onóne)

Una chica bajo de los árboles y observo a su hermana "que pasa Varie que tienes?" contesto en la misma lengua , la chica era de cabellera blanca y recogido en una coleta alta como la de Varie, de ojos tan azules como los de su padre, llevaba una armadura aun que por sus movimientos parecía elástica , con un carcaj en la espalda y un arco bien agarrado en su hombro, hizo una seña y varios mas salieron de los árboles eran 50 aproximadamente la chica elfo tenia un bello cuerpo aun que brazos músculos marcados por el ejercicio .

" Onóne, recuerdas la canción que cantaba mama cuando yo era pequeña? La que nos canto a todas al nacer? La profecía?"

"claro.. pero es solo un mito Varie " dijo la chica en elfico

"no no lo es…. Acabo de encontrar al dragón nocturno… aun que necesito hablar con nuestra Amíl para revisar" (Amíl Madre)

Jeska comenzó a reír " Querida Onóne, segura que estas bien? Es imposible que encontraras al dragón nocturno… Aranel nos habría avisado…"

"Jeska, encontré a Shiva en la luna fantasma, y morí en la luna fantasma, una chica de allí me revivió…"

" Shiva, y como llego ella allí?" Jeska se mostró preocupada por un momento pero al escuchar lo segundo sonrió , " Varie sabes bien que los seres de la luna fantasma no poseen nada en especial… ellos no pueden revivir a los muertos "

"ella si… fue llevada a la luna fantasma por ultima vez en un alo púrpura… recuerdas la noche en que las tres dormimos a la luz de las lunas?, el día de nuestro campamento, Recuérdalo Jeska, ese día vimos algo morado Salir hacia la luna fantasma , pero creímos que fue nuestra imaginación.."

Jeska recordó el momento pues no había sido hace mucho , solo hace 6 años, aun que desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que su tiempo y el de Varie no corrían igual " como tu superior Varie, y no lo digo como Onóne, lo digo como guerreras, no hables con nadie sobre esto , Vamos con Aranel, ella nos dirá"

* * *

**Continuara: Lo siento XD es todo lo que tengo y queria publicar jejeje dejen review **


	6. Chap4 Delirio

_Dragón__ Nocturno _

Capitulo5: Delirio

Por Asuka de Black

Hitomi caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos de aquel mercado que antes había visitado ya, le seguía pareciendo un lugar magnifico desde la primera vez que lo visitó , aun que eso no le alegraba todo el viaje, había decidido no molestarse mas sobre aquellas personas alas cuales no deseaba ver aun que iban tras ella , Van, observándola, Dryden aun lado del joven Rey al cual trataba de tranquilizar para que no matase a su compañero de trabajo , Millerna viendo vestidos y a Merle frente a Van la cual la miraba de manera aterradora para cualquiera , pero no para ella, no le causaba temor, Allen y Selena se habían quedado en el castillo para terminar unos preparativos, no sin antes , Allen advertirle que hablarían muy seriamente a lo cual ella solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Podía sentir perfectamente bien en su espalda la mirada del rey observándola con escrutinio, mientras ella iba del brazo de Ryan tranquilamente al cual se dio el gusto de darle un vistazo rápido. Ryan quedaba muy bien en esa sociedad, la ropa, y el pulcro pelo lo hacían ver como todo un caballero, sus ropas eran sencillas pero aquel pantalón negro y su camisa blanca de ondas delicadas lo hacia ver como todo aquel príncipe azul de novelas cursis y melodramáticas

El chico caminaba fascinado con el lugar ¿estaría soñando acaso? Todo era muy raro, empezando por esa mujer lobo que lo observaba atentamente ¿Si era una mujer? Si, al parecer lo era así que solo se limito a sonreírle tranquilamente provocando unas risillas nerviosas de su parte aun que ella no se acercaba demasiado debido a que el Rey del lugar estaba tras ellos , sabia que el rey quería matarlo, pues no había parado de observarlo a el y a hitomi para ver su relación, aun que ella no parecía darse cuenta pues caminaba con tal porte que parecía ser dueña del lugar, hitomi era capaz de caminar con presencia capaz de intimidar pero sin llegar a parecer arrogante, lo cual el consideraba raro pues el rey, por ejemplo, que caminaba normalmente sin ningún aire, a el le parecía muy arrogante quizás por que sabia que al Rey le gustaba Hitomi, pero no se lo dejaría fácil, o se dejaría de llamar Ryan Barroque (se pronuncia barrouk), no, ese tal Van no le agradaba . Debía empezar a divertirse un poco mas en el lugar a su manera, observó a Hitomi que se inclinaba sobre un puesto de joyas y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello sin dejar de mirar a Van, aun que la chica no se había inmutado, ni parecía haberle importado el beso, cosa que el ya sabia que haría, pero aquel beso había cometido su único objetivo, hacer rabiar al rey fisgón.

Hitomi pago un prendedor en media luna y observo a Ryan, parecía tener una batalla sin cuartel de miradas VS Van,

- Ryan - dijo la chica – deja de besarme solo para hacerlo enojar quieres? Se que es divertido pero si el lo desea podría corrernos de aquí y matarte si se le viene en gana, mira que aquí no es la tierra, y el fue entrenado únicamente para la guerra y batallas - finalizo la chica mirando a Van de reojo.

Claro que la chica se había dado cuenta de las miradas del chico, eran imposibles de ignorar, pero había hecho caso omiso a las suplicas silenciosas del rey por explicarle que pasaba con ella, pero que esperaba el Rey? Un simple «Lo siento Van mate a mi madre por tu amor pero no importa, que mas da matar a mi madre por ti? Claro, sigamos donde nos quedamos!"» y que lo besara después de ese cursi y desagradable monologo? No lo haría, eso estaba en el pasado y allí era mejor que se quedara, miró hacía el cielo con pesar y suspiro, allá a lo alto, podía ver a un enorme halcón sobrevolándolos « que hermoso» pensó sin embargo dejo de escuchar ruido a su alrededor y agacho la vista para ver que pasaba, era una visión, una espada que salía del cielo caía justo sobre van partiéndolo en dos, dejándolo sin vida.

El ruido inundo sus sentidos de nuevo, seguía en ese mercado y reacciono

-VAN!!- gritó desesperada y corrió hacia el Rey que la miraba extrañado, Hitomi se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, ya no era tan rápida como antes, ya tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, que aun que era grácil, no era tan liviano como el de una chiquilla de 16 , sin embargo justo cuando la espada atravesaría al Rey , Hitomi lo empujo, dejándolo caer al suelo de golpe , pero a cambio , haciéndole una gran herida a hitomi entre los pechos ya que la espada había caído entre ellos dos.

Hitomi callo al suelo con el aquel hermoso vertido color esmeralda roto y comenzando a brotar sangre de la herida, ante la mirada expectante de compradores y del Rey caído.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ryan –Hitomi!!- que corrió ante la castaña observando la herida entre sus pechos, debía hacer que dejara de sangrar... pero no tenia con que detener la hemorragia , no allí, sus cosas estaban en el castillo, así que tomo una parte del vestido que la chica usaba rompiéndole un pedazo de tela y trato de detener la herida con sus manos y el pedazo de tela, debían llevarla urgentemente al castillo para que el pudiera detener la hemorragia pero nadie parecía reaccionar, así que a la primera que observo fue a la chica gato, la cual jalo y coloco sus manos en la tela y entre los pechos desnudos de Hitomi

– Presiona con fuerza, no dejes que salga mas sangre... Aquí no hay como hacerle una transfusión oportuna- dijo mirando como la chica gato asentía con la cabeza, aun que parecía aun en shock y se levanto observando a Van el cual ya había reaccionado

-sangra mucho!! Miaw!- maulló Merle impactada aun, no había esperado que algo así pasara, si había deseado que la chica muriera minutos antes, ¡No era enserio! –si te mueres no te lo perdono- masculló

-Hitomi!!- Gritó el Rey corriendo hacia la chica pero Ryan lo detuvo –Que te pasa?! Por que me detienes quiero saber como esta! Puede pasarle algo!!-

- y por eso mismo necesito que te calmes y me ayudes a buscar una manera de llevarla al castillo sin lastimarla más- dijo el chico seriamente Van se dio cuenta que todo rastro de inmadurez del rostro del chico había desaparecido

-no lo hago por que me lo pidas- dijo el Rey tratando de conservar la calma y pensando en algo así que corrió a un puesto y con unas telas y palos comenzó, ayudado de Dryden, a hacer una camilla, Millerna que se había acercado corriendo al ver la escena desde donde admiraba ropa, comenzaba a limpiar la sangre con agua de una cantimplora que cargaba mientras Merle seguía presionando.

-No se detiene- Escucho Ryan a Merle hablando de la sangre

-Yo lo hago- dijo Millerna, que tenia mas experiencia en medicina aun que la había abandonado cuando se había casado y presiono la herida de forma adecuada para que dejara de brotar tanta sangre-No coagula aun…- le dijo a Ryan

El chico se sorprendió al ver que la Reina tenía conocimientos de medicina pero no dijo nada - en el castillo podré detener la hemorragia- le anuncio, cuando fuimos traídos aquí, nuestras maletas venían incluidas

Hitomi abrió los ojos y vio el bullicio a su alrededor trato de levantarse pero no se lo permitió una mano peluda que reconoció como la de Merle, no podía enfocar bien las cosas estaba algo confundida y débil, Ryan se acerco notando que la chica comenzaba a ponerse muy pálida, le acaricio la cara y le susurro – Resiste cariño yo me encargare-

Hitomi jaló a Ryan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dijo al oído- quiero esa espada, tráemela Ryan…- y cayó vencida por la perdida de sangre, aun que los demás ya se preparaban subiéndola a la camilla y caminando hacia el castillo

¿Para que demonios quería Hitomi esa espada que casi la mata? Refunfuño Ryan, aun que ya había tomado una tela de uno de los puestos y envuelto la espada con ella mientras seguía a toda prisa al Rey y a sus acompañantes.

Varie camino entre los árboles, pero estaba muy seria, su hermana podía notarlo, Varie siempre estaba llena de energía, aun que ni un yèn había pasado desde que la habían adoptado la conocía bien y (144 años humanos = 1 año elfico) le sorprendía el hecho de ver a un ¿humano? , no, Varie no era una humana, los humanos no tenían esas hermosas alas que Varie poseía, y aun que su atar (padre) le había contado las historias de los ryujin y comprendía la razón de sus alas, ver a Varie crecer, era para ella un misterio, era como ver a alguien crecer en cámara rápida.

Al entrar a cierta Zona del bosque una densa neblina las cubrió, pero estas parecieron no darse cuenta pues siguieron caminando hacia algún punto entre la espesa neblina. Al llegar observaron con atención a un par de elfos bien armados que custodiaban unas enormes puertas de lo que parecía roble con varios símbolos tallados y hermosas piedras incrustadas de muchos colores y brillos, en el centro, descansaba un sello con un busto en forma de mujer de larga cabellera , que también había sido adornada con piedras de colores , la cual sobresalía como si tratase de salir de la madera en sus manos, portaba un cristal color azul , parecía que dentro del cristal, contuviese agua, pues se movía constantemente.

Elen síla lúmen'omentielvo – Saludó Jeska a ambos hombres (una estrella brilla sobre la hora de nuestro encuentro)

-Aiya Earendil elenion ankalima- contestaron ellos (salve Earendil la mas brillante de las estrellas (se refieren a el planeta Venus, y a la diosa Venus a su vez, que la pondré aquí como diosa de los elfos))

-Si… a Earendil necesitare si es verdad lo que me temo...- murmuro Varie acongojada en elfico

Jeska sonrió y acaricio el pelo de su hermana – No te preocupes, todo estará bien- contestó esta – la diosa nos protege como siempre lo ha hecho –

Varie sonrió forzadamente, no sabía como explicarle a su hermana que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, y debía buscar una solución antes de que algo malo pasara, el problema era… que no estaba segura si pasaría, su corazonada era fuerte pero… era real?

-Kirya (barco, aun que mas bien un kayac para mi)- Jeska vio que su hermana no le prestaba atención – Varie, kirya- repitió y varie pareció salir de sus sueños - estas bien? – siguió preguntando la chica en elfico

.-mai!* Er Onóne ósanwe- ( si hermana, solo pensaba) Varie tomo el kayac que su hermana le ofrecía y observo el lugar.

Era un lugar maravilloso y realmente mágico, varie amaba vivir allí era un enorme lago cristalino y puro, de sus entrañas salían 5 poderosos árboles , realmente gigantescos, los cuales habían crecido acomodados como los picos de una estrella sobre el agua crecían gigantescos lotos , los cuales eran habitados por elfos y cuidados por estos mismos, sin embargo los árboles también eran morada de los elfos, puentes colgadizos llevaban de un árbol a otro y las casas estaban colgando de árboles como si fueran capullos , cada árbol tenia su propia escalera colgante que llevaba hasta un hueco dentro del árbol , el cual era entrada hacia otras escaleras que llevaba a los puentes y a las moradas.

En el centro de esos colosales crecientes, se erguía un hermoso castillo hecho de alguna piedra reluciente tan blanca y pura como un mismo diamante , ese lugar, sabia bien Varie, era el castillo de Aranel, la princesa de su tribu, también allí residían las sacerdotisas de Earendil, su diosa.

Subió al kayac y comenzó a remar seguida del kayac de su hermana, iban camino al castillo a pedirle una opinión a Aranel, la cual era poseedora del ojo del oráculo , estaba ansiosa por llegar, sin embargo, no pudo ignorar a aquellas luciérnagas y hadas que le daban un brillo aun mas mágico a aquel lago, incluso, dentro del lago, vivían alegres peces brillantes que se acercaban continuamente a los elfos ya que sabían que no había por que tenerles miedo, todos ellos eran Vegetarianos, solo comían cosas que ellos mismos cultivaban, y solo en celebraciones realmente grandes, que se hacían en cada año bisiesto humano, se comía carne de aquellos animales salvajes que osaban atacar a las criaturas pacificas que ellos protegían

Al llegar al castillo pudo escuchar los cánticos místicos de las sacerdotisas, sabia que su hermana Nellas deseaba ser una sacerdotisa, al igual que su madre, Elora.

Al pasar por la puerta brillante Varie comenzó a notarse nerviosa por alguna razón, no sabia por cual sin embargo su hermana lo noto

-pasa algo?" preguntó

- me siento inquieta.. Eso es todo-

-Hemos estado aquí miles de veces- murmuro Jeska deteniéndose en la puerta que llevaba al trono

-Lo sé solo siento que algo anda mal..-

-Aranel disipara tus dudas- dijo y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar hacia el pasillo una cegadora luz

Ryan se sentía agotado , estaba en la habitación de Hitomi , la cual yacía frente el acostada en la cama, al fin había parado la hemorragia , se había asustado bastante, no por que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas , valga, era medico, pero estaba asustado por si no llegaban al castillo cada vez se le hacia mas y mas largo el camino, y creía que no llegarían a tiempo.

Observo a hitomi, estaba dormida tranquilamente con el pelo inundando la almohada, estaba desnuda , se estiro y observo el hermoso vestido destrozado lleno de sangre, lo había tenido que romper con el bisturí, pues no podía quitar los últimos amarres del corsé que la chica había portado.

Acaricio el rostro de hitomi, su suave piel le hizo sonreír, sabia que hitomi solo lo tomaba como.. Una diversión , pero el , poco a poco había empezado a amarla, recordó el día en que la conoció, era una chiquilla antisocial y huraña que vivía en la biblioteca, devorando libros acerca de neurología y si no era allí, era practicando kendo gimnasia, y mil deportes mas que parecían liberar su mente de el estrés, la mejor en sus clases, y la mejor de la escuela.

Al principio ella se había negado en hablarle, pero poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y se habían hecho amigos.

En esos instantes no entendía nada, por un momento se encontraba en un cuento de hadas, y al siguiente en una película de terror.

Suspiro cansadamente aun podía escuchar los gritos de van al otro lado se la puerta, pero había hecho caso omiso a ellos, pues había cerrado la puerta tras el y no había dejado al rey pasar así que el hombre estaba furico allí afuera volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta esta vez mas insistentes

-Barroque! Te exijo que me dejes pasar- gritó Van desde la puerta -Ryan! Este es mi castillo y te ordeno que me abras!-

-Esto harto de tus quejas princesita- Dijo Ryan abriendo la puerta el fin dejando pasar a Van con una mueca de hastío mientas Van lo pasaba por alto y caminaba hacia donde Hitomi descansaba

-Estas bien?- pregunto a la dormida Hitomi

-Esta dormida Fanel-

Van lo miro de manera asesina – lo se… Barroque- si, Van lo sabia pero estaba realmente preocupado, además de que estaba impactado, la chica lo había vuelto a salvar, pero aun que Hitomi dormía, albergaba la esperanza de que la chica le contestara

Ryan se molesto y lo jalo para que lo mirara -Mira princesita , a mi no me importa si eres el Rey de estas tierras o el Rey de todo Europa incluso del mundo si así lo deseas , quizás este es tu castillo, pero yo no soy uno mas de tus sirvientes.-

Van se quedo descolocado, nunca nadie le había hablado así, a excepción de Hitomi pero las palabras de Ryan aumentaron su furia, al recordar que ese hombre parado frente a el, era el hombre que mas tiempo pasaba con Hitomi , aquella mujer que mas amaba y que ahora parecía no darse cuenta – mientras estés en mi castillo me respetas Barroque, te guste o no, esto no es la tierra aquí las leyes son otras-

- pues ven aquí y me la…!!- Ryan no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase ya que una voz lo interrumpió

- ¿Serian tan amables de dejar su pelea de machos neandertales con exceso de testosterona para otra ocasión?, tengo migraña- los chicos se giraron para ver a Hitomi y se acercaron a ella pero al ver que el otro se acercaba a hitomi, volvieron a la guerra de miradas a lo que Hitomi solo bufo y rodó la mirada - ¿ que pasa? , ¿Se la van a sacar aquí para ver quien la tiene más grande? No se detengan por mi, yo puedo salir de la habitación- dijo sarcásticamente a lo que los chicos decidieron dejar la pelea para otro día, no sin antes lanzarse una mirada de « pues si quieres… se que ganaría ESA pelea en especial »

Van se acerco a Hitomi y la tomo de las manos hincándose a su lado ignorando por completo a Ryan -¿Estas bien? – Preguntó van realmente preocupado Hitomi miró a Van detenidamente y puso su mano en la cara del chico el cual, sorprendido, dio un pequeño salto ante el suave contacto de la chica

-Si.. estoy bien te lastimaste tu?- preguntó perdiéndose en los detalles del chico, desde que había llegado allí no se había tomado la molestia de obsérvalo con detenimiento, y ahora que lo observaba, estaba impactada por lo apuesto y diferente que se veía Van, no era el niño que ella había conocido, frente a ella lo que tenia, era a un hombre….«hi…hitomi…» escuchó en su cabeza.. Esa voz… era el sonido de su madre muriendo… sacudió la cabeza y retiro su mano de la cara de Van mientras veía las sabanas en sus piernas

-Yo estoy bien gracias a ti-

-necesitas descansar Hitomi- le dijo Ryan a la chica viendo que se ponía cabizbaja

-lo se, podrían salir de la habitación para cambiarme?-

Los chicos se levantaron, Van aun podía sentir el rose de la piel y la calidez de Hitomi y Salio sin preguntar mas.

Hitomi se levanto y antes de que Ryan cerrara la puerta se asomo y murmuro

-esta bajo la cama-

-gracias Ryan-

Y las puertas se cerraron.

Hitomi se sentó en su cama, aun no había podido creer como había reaccionado… salvando como en los viejos tiempos a Van…

-Van.. – Suspiro la chica se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos – no hitomi… no lo mereces… - se regaño a si misma y suspiro – no pienses en eso ya- y se paro a mirarse frente el espejo de cuerpo completo delante de ella

Su cabello estaba algo desordenado y quizás estaba un poco mas pálida de lo normal vio las vendas que cubrían su pecho y sintió un escozor en su piel¿ que era eso que sentía moverse? Comenzó a quitarse las vendas para descubrir una enorme herida que ahora estaba cosida entre sus pechos , una herida limpia no había rasgado su piel provocándole algún daño mayor, simplemente había cortado su suave piel limpiamente pero que la había hecho sangrar profusamente , sin embargo aquella sensación de que algo se movía en su pecho no había parado y comenzó a ver que era..

Aquella que antes fuera cicatriz ahora se tornaba negra como la tinta y aquellos hilos que Ryan había utilizado para unir su piel estaban siendo expulsados hasta caer en el suelo

- que sucede?- se pregunto tocándose la mancha de tinta de su pecho y esta comenzó a moverse rápidamente haciendo varias figuras cambiando sin cesar pero causándole a hitomi un gran ardor entre los pechos – basta.. – Murmuro - detente! Me lastimas!- u pronto la herida se detuvo, dejándole en el pecho una luna creciente como tatuaje, y ni una sola marca mas..No había más herida, no había más cicatriz, solo la tintura marcada en forma de luna

Hitomi se observo... y calló en cuenta – la espada- y corrió hacia la cama y saco la espada que había osado cortar su piel

Era una espada hermosa, parecía hecha de aluna clase de metal negro, pero las incrustaciones en el mango eran joyas cortadas en diferentes fases de la luna y con unos extraños círculos que uno de ellos, hitomi reconoció como una replica miniatura de un corazón de dragón.

-que significa esto?- se preguntó , la cabeza volvía a dolerle , se sentía desfallecer, acaso estaba delirando con todo eso y seguía dormida, deseaba que solo estuviese dormida en el parque donde había sido separada de su labor

CONTINUARA

No me maten se que es muy corto XD pero no saben el trabajo que me costo encontrar el libro de elfico, que por cierto todas las palabras son en kwenya la lengua que uso tolkien para el elfico de sus libros, es una lengua algo complicada debido a sus variaciones así que hago lo que puedo… las cosas que estén con un asterisco después es por que la palabra no existe pero necesitaba completar la oración de alguna manera.

Hacia muchos años que no publicaba pero esto es para que recuerden que no dejare esta historia abandonada siempre me ha gustado mucho , pero mi musa de la escritura se había retirado dando paso a mi musa de el dibujo XD y a la de la cocina

Tratare de hacer un dibujo de cada uno de los personajes para que se den una idea de mi idea de ellos XD para que vayan a la par que yo con esta historia, les prometo que les gustara, lo crean o no he estudiado mucho ese librillo de elfico jejeje pero es muy difícil hacer frases completas cuando el estudio mismo de kwenya no esta completo -.- además con mi ineptitud es aun mas difícil jajajaja

Bueno espero que les guste , dejen review y esperen algo más interesante Patadas, dudas, sugerencias , rayadas de mami e invitaciones a fiestas XD ya saben a mi mail .mx o por review!! ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEW HEEEEEE

**Ahh otra cosa, se que en segundo o tercer capitulo dije algo en latín, eso era por que no sabia nada sobre elfico y no sabia que idioma ponerle, pero por allí, una dark elf le dice a Varie - castitatis lilium – que significa , casta lila, pero hagan de cuenta que eso no paso y que le dijo Aiwe, que significa pajarillo en kwenya **


End file.
